Vocaloid: A Strong Bond
by When-The-Cicadas-Die
Summary: After being single and desperate for up to three years, Kaito Shion decides to test his luck with an online chat room. Meeting a perfect Gakupo Kamui, the two have an intimate night only to be separated. One month later, the two are reunited in the most unexpected place. However, Kaito learns the hard way that he is too trusting. [GakuKai/KaiGaku][Rated M for Adult Themes&Language]
1. Prologue - A Steamy Start

_**Hey everyone! So, this is a short little prologue to the start of my precious babies and their first lustful encounter. Normally I wouldn't start off with a lemon straight away but this fanfiction actually derived from my craving to write sexy GakuKai. So please, take this as your first warning! This story is extremely lemon-focused and I won't be holding back. If you're uncomfortable with any of this, do *not* read. Thank you and enjoy. Alternatively, I honestly have no idea if this is too explicit for Fanfiction, so if any rule-savvy dude wants to give me some tips, please do so.**_

…

 **Chapter: Prologue - A Steamy Start**

 **...**

Don't ask me why I thought this was a good idea. After being single and lonely for close to three years, I had to try something new. Perhaps I wasn't able to connect with the ladies because they weren't for me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a total loner since I have two close friends. But… Well, they're nice and all, but they're just that. Close friends. Kind of like siblings to me.

So, on that fateful night, I found exactly what I was looking for. I only found this because I had spent my Saturday night drunk... So my judgements weren't exactly the best. My two friends were out with each other, doing whatever girly things they could dream of.

I found a local online hookup website. Probably not safe at all, right? Well, in my case, it was safe enough. When you log into the website, it automatically hooks you up with a stranger. I spent quite some time scrolling through anonymous individuals' bios, until I finally found one that I connected with. At first, I thought they were a woman. One who seemed like she was perfect, that we had quite a lot in common… and she was nearby my home. Until it came to picture sharing. This woman was a man. In my defense, it's pretty hard to determine whether someone is a man or a woman through _just_ text.

But at that point, I was getting kind of drunk so I didn't even care. We exchanged some pictures, hit it off once more, and then he offered to come to my house. It was a dumb move and really risky but I gave him my address. He was here within half an hour.

Now I'm lying on my bed, having him tower over me. His name is Gakupo - he has a serious expression as a resting face, long purple hair tied up, and he has a nice body. He rests his hand on my cheek as we admire each other, since he just arrived.

"You're so cute up close... So innocent..."

I squirm slightly as he traces his hand down my face and to my chest, a blush staining my face.

"Come on, Kaito. Speak to me."

I feel too embarrassed. But I do it for him. "I don't want you to feel like you're being used by me... I'm just... d-desperate..." I quietly admit.

Gakupo chuckles softly. "I can tell. Well, I've made you wait long enough..." Before I can get another word in, he leans down and presses his lips against mine. He feels warm, despite the harsh cold outside.

At this point though, no matter what we do, I can't feel myself getting too attached to him. Probably because we both know we'll never see each other again after tonight. Even when Gakupo deepens his kiss and pushes his sweet tongue into my mouth, making me drool uncontrollably, I'm still not feeling a spark. I only feel pleasure, which is something I need.

I also start to feel myself growing weak; first at my knees, then my entire body gives into him as he swirls his tongue around mine and moans into my mouth. I try my best to fight back with my tongue, however I'm too weak and overwhelmed with pleasure to even attempt to dominate him.

For at least ten minutes, we're lost in a sweet deep kiss, taking occasional breaths but never coming away from each other. This is desperation at its finest but I love it. Gakupo trails his hand down and reaches his hand into my jeans, starting to slowly rub my member through my boxers. This is when I feel a burning blush grow on my cheeks. He finally parts from our kiss but doesn't give up there. He starts to place soft kisses on my neck, which makes me squirm slightly as it feels ticklish but nice.

"Ga-Gakupo..." I whisper, feebly clinging onto his shirt with my hands.

"There's no need to worry, Kaito. Let me do all the work, since you've needed this for a while," comes his soft, naturally deep-toned reply.

It's not like I have much of a choice. I feel so helpless and submissive, yet at the same time, I like it this way. I close my eyes, leaning my head back so Gakupo can have better access to me.

He starts to trail kisses down my neck, to my throat, to the top of my chest... "I'm going to have to get these clothes off." His sudden speech makes me open my eyes, to look at him with curiosity.

"S-Sure... Yours should come off too, though..." I shyly say.

Gakupo chuckles. "I know. Here, I'll take off mine... and you can remove yours. Okay?"

I nod, agreeing with him. Before I remove my clothes, I watch as Gakupo sits up on top of me and pulls off his shirt. I can't help but stare at his bare chest, which is well-toned. I quickly shake my head, even though I know he saw me, and I begin to remove my own clothes except my boxers for now.

Once we're both done, we toss our clothes onto the floor, and Gakupo towers over me again with a hungry look in his eyes. "Now... Where were we...?"

As he speaks, I can start to feel a hot, hard sensation down below. I felt it earlier but now it's starting to become too much to handle. It's only natural that everything we've done so far has turned me on. "Um..." I take hold of Gakupo's hand and place it on top of my member, an innocent look in my eyes.

A smirk forms on his face, indicating that he's taken the hint. "Oh, right. Of course... Well, this pleasure is all for you. So how about I make this a night to remember?" he offers.

Heck, I'm not one to complain. I quickly nod, feeling as though I'm going to burst at any second. "Uh... O-One thing, before we start..." I quietly say.

"Hmm?" Gakupo wonders, as he pulls my boxers down my legs. I can see the excited look on his face for a split second when he sees my erection push itself up. He's trying to act all smooth and dominant but it's obvious that he hasn't done this for a while.

"I-I... I'm sorry if I... f-finish early..." I mumble, feeling too embarrassed to say it any louder. I'm admittedly still a sad, sad virgin... Yeah, I've had girlfriends, but they're only interested in my 'nice guy' quality and my generosity, a.k.a. money. Hell, I haven't even masturbated for a little while, since I've had no urges to do so.

He softly smiles. "Don't you even worry."

That makes me feel less nervous. But... "Also, I... I'm not too... s-small, right?" I've had a few girls get close enough to see my member, however they all ended up laughing and teasing me for having a 'tiny dick'. So yeah, that's really helped my confidence.

Gakupo raises an eyebrow. "Small? Are you kidding me?" he asks, seeming to be confused. I flinch slightly as I feel him wrap a hand around my erect member, since I'm not used to being touched there. I'm still pretty sensitive.

I give a nod. "Girls in the past have said so," I admit, with a sigh.

Gakupo scoffs. "Well there's your problem. Girls. They're so bitchy and judgemental, they'll say anything. Especially if the guy is as nice as you are, Kaito. It's not your fault, though. They just think they can take advantage of that," he replies.

Well, there's truth in that statement. "Yeah..."

"But small? I don't think so," Gakupo laughs. "I'm going to have so much fun with you... I'll make you forget all about those insecurities you may have, even if only for tonight. I'm here for you."

He's here for me, huh...? I can feel a sudden, nagging feeling inside me. _What if he's just saying that?_ After all, he has to leave tonight. We both know this won't get any more serious than tonight. It's just a quick fuck and then... done... _Oh god, wait- A quick fuck?_ Ah, shit! I just realised what we're going to do! Will I be able to handle this? Ohhh, god.

Gakupo looks down at me. "Kaito... Are you alright? You look pale," he says, concerned.

I laugh, shaking my head. "I'm fine!... You can start now."

"Okay, as long as you're sure," he responds. Gakupo starts to stroke my member, using his hand to rub up and down slowly at first.

A soft moan escapes my lips. Even though he's only just starting, it feels pretty damn good. "Mm..."

"Ah, you really are sensitive, huh...?" Gakupo teases, chuckling softly. He begins stroking my member at a moderate pace and then he leans down towards my chest, trailing his tongue over my nipple.

I gasp quietly at the new feeling. I've never had someone do this before. The feeling is hard to describe, but it's like a quick spark of pleasure rushing through my body, which temporarily doubles the pleasure I feel down below. "Ga-Gaku...- Mmh...!" I'm quickly cut off from speaking when I feel him wrap his lips around my nipple and start to suck on me. I weakly grasp the bedsheets, starting to become overwhelmed already.

Gakupo licks and sucks my nipple for a few moments, before finally coming away and focusing on my member once more. I whimper quietly, missing the feeling of his tongue on my upper body. However, he quickly makes up for it by tracing his tongue along the head of my hard cock. "Mm... You taste rather sweet," he whispers, winking up at me.

My eyes widen slightly. "A-Ah...!" He's teasing me! Before I know it, Gakupo has taken my cock into his mouth and he's already sucking deeply and quickly, using all sorts of different techniques combining his hand and his mouth. "Ah... Ahh, s-slow... d-down..." I say, already losing my breath.

It seems as though Gakupo is losing himself in the moment; he's lost in his own little world, as he sucks me off at a fast pace. I watch him, in awe of his experience, since he obviously knows what he's doing. After a few minutes, he pulls away with a small smirk. Just what is he up to...?

"Gakupo?" I look at him, confused.

He pulls his boxers down, setting them aside. "I was just... preparing you," he says, humming quietly as he repositions himself.

"P-Preparing me?" I frown. I desperately want him to continue.

"Close your eyes," Gakupo orders, in a dominant, kind of sharp tone.

"Um... Alright?" I do as he requests, closing my eyes. After a couple of moments, I can feel something being pushed onto my member. Something... strange...?

"Ahhh..." comes Gakupo's soft moan of pleasure.

I can feel some more pleasure. _Holy fuck,_ I can feel a _lot_ more pleasure. I hesitantly open my eyes. I stare in shock as I realise that Gakupo is on top of me. My cock is inside his... his... "Ah!" My thoughts are abruptly cut off when I feel him start to bounce up and down on me. "G-Gakupo? What is this?!" This is so weird...! I never knew that it could be done like... like this...!

He leans forward slightly, resting his hands on my chest for support. It looks like he's getting all worked up. "Y-You... wanted pleasure... right?" he asks, in between each thrust.

I can't help but move my hips with him, as he rides me. "W-Well... I didn't know it could be done... like this...!" I breathlessly exclaim.

"Welcome to the club," Gakupo jokes, weakly laughing. He grunts as he starts to move quicker. "Come on. At least give me some support?"

"Ah... R-Right!" I nod, sitting up the best I can and wrapping my arms around his waist. I can barely keep a tight enough grasp on him, since I still feel hot and weak all over from this kind of pleasure.

"Mm... Yeah..." Gakupo mumbles, bouncing up and down on my cock, making me pound his sensitive asshole over and over at a rather fast pace. When my eyes trail down towards our joined bodies, I noticed that Gakupo has one hand over his own cock. I guess he's giving himself extra pleasure?

I can barely even think about this for long enough - I'm currently losing control of all my senses, moaning loudly as my cock slaps against Gakupo's ass and penetrates him deeply. It feels so wonderful. I don't even know why I was so nervous about sex, since that feeling has long passed and has been replaced with utter pleasure. That's when I realise I'm starting to feel close.

"Ah... God, yes...!" Gakupo loudly groans, with a lustful tone. "This is so fucking good, Kaito. So... so good..."

My eyes widen slightly as I hear this from him. Does it feel better for him? I mean, it feels great for me, but perhaps it's twice the pleasure for him. I nod in agreement. "Y-Yeah... I think I'm gonna c-cum soon..." I quietly say.

"Me too," Gakupo replies.

We continue for what feels like forever, which is probably ten or fifteen minutes in reality. Gakupo continues to have my cock pound repeatedly, deeply in his asshole, while he gets himself off. We're hot and sweaty all over, becoming exhausted and moving even faster than before once we're very close to our climax. Our sweet moans fill the room, although I'm the one being the loudest. Finally, I'm the first to cum. It happens suddenly, so Gakupo has no time to move; my cum shoots up, filling his sweet asshole up with my load.

I call his name as I cum, before realising where exactly I came. I blush deeply. "A-Ah... I didn't mean to...!" I apologetically shout.

Gakupo simply nods, still pumping his cock with his hand. "D-Don't worry about... it... Nngh!" I suddenly feel a warm, sticky liquid being shot onto my stomach. "Ahhh..." he deeply sighs, pulling himself off me.

I watch, eyes wide, as my cum drips out of his entrance. It also makes me feel embarrassed. However, I don't have time to care, since I'm exhausted now. "Gakupo..."

"That was really good," he says, moving himself off me and sitting by my side on the bed. Gakupo lets out a sigh, looking down. "I should be going now."

Damn... Why is my heart starting to ache...? Maybe I just don't want to be lonely anymore. "W-Wait...!" _Oh, god damn it._ Why did I say that? He's staring at me now. He must think I'm crazy. There's no way he'd expect us to hit it off after a one night stand. "Um... Can't you... stay?" I shyly ask, peeking up at him through the gaps in my hair that falls over my eyes.

I can see a hesitant expression on his face. Is he thinking about it...? After some silence, he finally speaks up. But it's not the response I want to hear. "I really shouldn't."

This makes me hurt even more. Why do I care so much, anyway? I turn my head to the side, avoiding eye contact. I also don't want him to see the tears forming in my eyes. "Alright, go already," I snap, in a bitter tone.

"Kaito. Please understand," Gakupo says. As soon as I feel him rest a hand on my shoulder, I move away to shake him off.

"Understand what? That you don't want anything to do with me after tonight?" I growl.

That's when his tone changes. He lets out a sarcastic, frustrated laugh. "Excuse me? You're the one who desperately wanted me to come over here tonight just so you could get a quick fuck, then you'd forget all about me! Remember? You're the one who said, 'I hope you don't think I'm using you'," Gakupo argues. "Yeah? Well you did use me. Don't act like you want me to stick around."

Tears sting my eyes. I don't even bother to reply, since what he says is true. The effects of the alcohol I had earlier are starting to fade, so I'm regretting this more and more. What was I thinking tonight...? Yeah, I wanted someone to screw me. I was desperate. But... I should have gone out and tried to meet people, instead of resorting to this and being stupid.

"Tch... Just as I thought..." Gakupo mutters. I can feel him shift off the bed, to get cleaned up the best he can and put his clothes back on. "I have to get back to Gumi."

I lift my head up, turning around to stare at him in shock. "Gumi? Who's that, your girlfriend?!" I yell, feeling even more betrayed and used. God damn it, what have I done?

Gakupo looks just as surprised as I do. "Woah, woah. Girlfriend? No, she's-"

"Ugh, typical excuses...!" I scowl, interrupting him before he finishes. I don't want to hear what he's got to say. "Whatever, just go back to her. I'm sure she'll be pleased to hear that you've been with another person tonight."

"You are ridiculous. I hope I never see you again."

Those are the last words Gakupo says to me, before he rushes out of my room. As soon as he's gone, I let the tears fall from my eyes. I might as well accept the fact that I'm going to be single for most likely the rest of my life.

…


	2. Chapter 1 - Another Meeting

_**Okay, just know that I'm uploading the Prologue, Chapter One and Chapter Two in bulk, so I don't have much to say, other than please leave a review if you want more!**_

 **...**

 **Chapter One: Another Meeting**

 **...**

My name is Kaito Shion. I'm 21 years old. I'm your typical shy nerdy guy, who dresses smart nearly all the time for no reason, wears glasses, and who dedicates most of his life to studying and doing well. I'm currently on a break from University, since I want to take some time to travel the world, meet more people and try to make my family proud of me. I settled down in a fairly big Japanese town, where there's a good mix of countryside and busy streets. I'm living by myself in a small house, paying for the rent with a job at one of the local libraries.

It has been about one month since my encounter with Gakupo. It was hard to forget about him for the first week or so. He gave me something that no one else has for years. And the fact that we went so far with each other... But I think it's for the best. I don't know. I haven't found anyone new. There's a lot of girls here, and I know quite a few, but it seems as though they're not interested in me. Once again, just like back in high school, I'm that 'nice guy' friend of theirs.

Currently, I'm working away in the local library. It's usually a quiet place - not many people come here. So I spend most of my working days stacking the shelves up with books upon books. While I'm sitting in the staff room, flipping through one of my favourite books, another employee approaches me.

"Hey, Kai-kun!" comes her bubbly greeting.

I glance up, recognising that voice straight away. I smile, lowering my glasses slightly. "Morning. I see you ended up surviving waking up early."

She giggles. "Yep, I somehow managed!" This member of staff - and one of my close friends - is Rin Kagamine. She's 20 years old. She plops down on a chair next to me. "I'm still exhausted, though." Rin and I became friends when we started work at the library around the same time. We made friends with a customer who came in regularly, and we formed our own little trio. Our other close friend is Miku, who works at a coffee shop part-time, that's just down the road. They're the only two who know about what I did with Gakupo. I've known them long enough, so I trust them.

I let out a sigh, rubbing my eyes. "Mmhh..."

Rin glances at me. "Tired? Come on, Kai-kun. I'm the one who should be tired," she says, giving me a lecture.

I shake my head. "Yeah, I know. I didn't get much sleep last night."

She frowns. "Did you... think about Gakupo-san...?" she hesitantly asks.

I look down, feeling my chest tighten at the mention of his name, along with the memories from last night. I had a dream about him during the night. "Well... Yeah," I admit. "I just- I feel so stupid about what happened."

Rin smiles softly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you don't have to feel bad about it. It was a mistake, and mistakes happen. It doesn't make you a bad person or anything, you know," she says.

I nod. "I know... Thank you, Rin-chan," I reply, giving her a weak smile. I pat Rin's hand and stand up. "Look, I better go stack up the high shelves. I've been meaning to do that, so Meiko-san can get off my back."

Rin pretends to shudder at the mention of Meiko's name. Meiko is our manager. "Ooohh, god... I can just hear her nagging voice now..."

Right on cue, Meiko's sharp, loud voice can be heard from the other end of the fairly big-sized library. "KAITOOOO! I NEED YOU OVER HERE NOOOWW!"

Rin covers her ears as Meiko shrieks my name. "Geez..."

I laugh. "Well, before she digs my grave, I better go over there. Seeya, Rin-chan."

"Mmhm. Peace!" she waves.

I walk out of the staff room and walk towards the other end of the library, knowing that Meiko is probably near the higher-up book shelves. As annoying as she is, she's my manager, so I have to act nice. I put on a smile, despite the fact that she's wearing an impatient grimace. "Good morning, Meiko-san."

"Mornin'. Took you long enough to get over here. Did you have fun lounging around in the staff room?" Meiko remarks. This woman is about six years older than me - she's taller and scarier, with a natural resting sharp glare.

"Sorry, I was getting a coffee," I apologetically bow. This is a lie, since I was just sitting around and reading a book, but Rin should be preparing a coffee and drinking it up to cover for me.

Meiko sighs. "Well, coffee break is over." That's when I notice a ladder leaning against the shelf, along with a load of books on a pushing trolley.

"Do I have to sort out the top shelf?" I ask.

"You do. Good deduction," Meiko grins. "Go on. I'll check back in half an hour. I have to go sort out that lazy Kagamine." With that, she walks away.

I laugh quietly to myself. _Good luck, Rin._ I let out a sigh, looking up to the top shelf. It's pretty high up. I hate heights and I hate climbing on this very unstable-feeling ladder. It's like I'm going to fall over at any moment on it. But money is money.

I take four books from the trolley, hoping to make this nice and quick if I take more than two at a time. Then, I slowly start to climb up the ladder, using one hand to support myself. As I get further up, I start to regret my decision. I picked some books that aren't particularly light to carry, and the ladder feels more unstable than usual. "Uughh... Just don't look down..." I mutter to myself, forcing myself to continue.

When I'm about half way up, I start to feel the ladder shake a little as I lift my leg up to take the next step. My eyes grow wide as I realise what's going to happen. I try to move lightly, so that it doesn't shake as much. I attempt to take a step down, but the ladder begins to wobble uncontrollably. I grip the books tightly, as they're about to slip out of my arm, all while trying to keep the ladder steady. "Ohhh, shiiit-!"

I grab hold of the step above me, expecting to fall at any second. Why delay the inevitable, right? However, I suddenly feel the shaking stop. Did someone save me? Meiko... or Rin...? I let out a sigh of relief. "Th-Thank you, you really-" I turn around as I talk, to thank whoever saved me from falling and probably breaking something. My speech trails off as I see who's on the bottom of the ladder, holding it tightly.

"Holy shit," comes their surprised response.

Gakupo?!

Fuck, fuck, fuck- Where did he come from? Am I dreaming? Is it just Rin? We stare at each other, both equally as shocked as each other. No... Those eyes... It's really him. In shock, his grip loosens on the ladder, causing it to wobble slightly again.

"Uwah!" I gasp, wrapping my free arm around the ladder to hold on.

"Ah, shit!" He quickly grabs the bottom of the ladder again. "Here, here. Let me help. You can finish whatever you're doing and I'll hold this for you."

I can't believe this. I turn my head back to its normal position, looking up to the top of the shelves. There's probably a really big noticeable blush on my face right now. All of those feelings I spent weeks concealing and working on getting over have come rushing back to me. Like a slap to the face. Ugh... My heart hurts so bad... It's beating really fast. I force myself up to the top of the ladder, finishing off my first bit of work. It takes me a good few minutes, but then I slowly make my way back down the ladder. I feel nervous all over again as I come to the bottom.

As I step off the ladder, Gakupo steps aside to let me onto the floor properly. I stare downward, wanting to say so many things to him, but I can't get any words out. Silence hangs between us for a good minute or so.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Gakupo eventually says, speaking up.

I weakly laugh. "Y-Yeah... Me neither. I mean... I... didn't expect you to... you know." God damn it. Why can't I talk properly?

"I know," he replies. In other words, 'shut up'.

Great. Now I can't stop getting memory flashes of what happened one month ago. There's no way he cares about me, though. Doesn't he have a girlfriend? I'm sure he does. Someone like him... I don't think a girl could resist. "So... Um... I've, uh, never seen you here before," I say, looking up and trying to make a conversation.

Gakupo shakes his head, seemingly snapping out of a trance. "Huh? Ah, yes. My Gumi wanted to move closer to her favourite library. So we... you know, just settled down around this area."

I can't help but feel jealous at the mention of her name. I remember her now. He left me on that night because he had to get back to Gumi. I'm surprised they worked it out between each other. It seems like they're closer than ever, as well, because he called her 'My' Gumi. Feeling bitter, I simply nod. "I see."

"I came in here today looking for her favourite books. She likes some manga but I'm not exactly an expert, so I'm not sure on where to look," Gakupo explains.

Tch. So? Does he want my help? Ugh, it's not like I can say no. I'm at work, after all. I let out a small sigh. I put on a smile, being the good customer service slave I am. "If you'd please follow me to the manga section, I'd be happy to help you out."

I can see a slight look of confusion on Gakupo's face. He probably didn't expect me to say that. "Yes, thank you."

I lead Gakupo towards the manga section, which is near the back of the library. As I approach, I can see an all too familiar head of short, neck-length blonde hair facing towards the manga section. _Oh, hell no!_ Meiko must have made Rin sort out the manga today. I can feel my knees grow weak as I try to think of what to do. She'll probably faint when she sees him, or she might scream, or she might just do something bad that'll scare Gakupo off and make him think I'm a total freak!

Okay, calm down, Kaito. You really are being a freak. I take in a deep breath to steady myself and lead Gakupo to the manga section. "Here we are. Which manga would you like today?" As soon as I even breathe, I can feel Rin's stare digging into my back like tiny knives. Since I described almost every detail about Gakupo's appearance, she most definitely knows who I'm with now.

"Kai-kun?" comes her small squeak of shock.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This is too much pressure. I can't deal with this! "One moment, Rin-chan. I'm helping a customer."

"Oh my GOD, is that who I think it is?!" She can't help herself, can she?

By now, I'm sweating profusely, trying to think of an excuse to make, while Gakupo looks at Rin and I with a bewildered expression. My heart is beating so fast.

"Uh... What am I missing here?" Gakupo reluctantly asks.

I suddenly feel myself grow light-headed. Yep, I can't take anymore. "I... I don't..."

"Ah-... Kai-kun?" Rin reaches her hand out.

"Kaito?"

I stumble backwards, trying to reach out to the bookshelf so I can steady myself. However, there's a sharp pain in my head as my vision starts to become blurred. I uncontrollably fall backwards, landing hard on my back, before hearing Rin and Gakupo shout my name in unison. And that's the last thing I hear before everything goes black.

 **...**

Where am I...? Everything is pitch black. I don't know what time it is. Or what day it even is. Wait, I can see someone up ahead. I start to make my way towards them in the darkness, reaching my hands out as I come closer. I rest my hands on their arms; I know who they are now. "Gakupo...? I thought you left me..."

Gakupo lifts his hand up and gently strokes my cheek. "I'd never leave you. I'm right here for you," he softly says. Our gazes connect; looking into each other's eyes lovingly.

I reach up on my tip-toes and connect my lips with Gakupo's, before closing my eyes. Before I know it, Gakupo and I are kissing deeply once more, just like we did a month ago. "Mmm... Gaku..."

 **...**

"Ga-Gakupo... Mmm...more..." I sleepily mumble, fading away from my dream world. I feel myself moving around, tilting my head back as I imagine Gakupo placing soft kisses all over my body. Suddenly, I jolt upwards, snapping out of my dream and waking up. _Fuck._

Everyone is staring at me. Meiko, Rin and Gakupo. Meiko looks disgusted, Rin is trying to hold in her laughter... And Gakupo... He's leaning against one of the walls in the staff room, arms crossed, a leg propped up for support; his hair covering his face while he stares down at the floor.

"Glad to see you're finally awake!" Rin beams, still smirking.

"Ugh... My head..." I groan, rubbing the back of my head. "What happened?"

"Apparently you fell unconscious while showing this customer to the manga section," Meiko sighs, gesturing toward Gakupo.

I glance at him for a second. Why is he still here? I quickly look back at Meiko and Rin. "Oh... I remember now." Rin was embarrassing the hell out of me. Plus I don't do well under pressure.

"Will you be alright to continue work today?" Meiko asks.

"Umm, I... I don't..."

"I believe Kaito needs rest." Gakupo speaks up, interrupting me and Meiko. He looks toward us.

I blush slightly at him defending me. I see Rin and Meiko exchange glances.

Meiko shrugs. "Alright. Do you mind assisting Kaito-san on his way home, Rin-san?"

Before Rin can even answer, Gakupo interrupts again. "No, no. Allow me, ma'am," he says, taking a step forward. "Please. Your staff should continue their work. I believe I'm partly responsible for this, so it's the least I could do."

I look at Rin, who appears as though she's going to burst at any moment. Oh god, her shipping senses are going into overdrive right now, aren't they?

"Okay. Rin-san. Back to work!" Meiko orders.

Rin jumps slightly, then nods. "Yes, Meiko-san!" She quickly dashes out of the staff room. She's going to tease me so much later. Meiko follows her out, leaving Gakupo and I alone.

I sit up on the couch. They must have placed me here when I fell unconscious. Ugh. My head is still killing me. I swing my legs around and try to stand up. "Ah-!" With my knees apparently being weak, my legs give way and I almost drop down to my knees. Before I fall completely, Gakupo rushes to my side and lifts me up.

"Woah, woah- Careful there. You've been out for half an hour," he says.

I sigh. "Right. Thanks," I mumble. I don't know how to feel about having Gakupo walk me home. But I guess it's happening either way.

"Look. I have to tell you something, Kaito... About Gumi."

I clench my fists at the mention of her name. "I get it. You two are perfectly happy together and you can't get too close to me," I bitterly remark.

Gakupo laughs. "No, no. Gumi is my sister, Kaito."

I don't acknowledge this at first. "Yeah, yeah, I-" Wait, what? "Sister...?" I repeat.

He nods, trying to keep his laughter to himself. "I'll tell you more when we're back at your place, okay?"

I pout, wanting him to tell me now. "Hmph. Alright," I huff.

Gakupo cups my face with his hands, smiling sincerely. I look up at him, with a small blush. He leans down and places a soft kiss on my forehead. "I missed you, Kaito."

My eyes trail down as I scoff. I want to tell him I missed him too, but I still don't know how to feel around him. "Yeah, I'm sure you really did miss me."

Gakupo chuckles, letting go of my cheeks and stepping back. "Alright, lead the way."

 **...**

I showed Gakupo the way back to my home. When we finally got back, after a twenty minute walk, I expected him to leave me again. However, when he asked if he could come inside with me... I kind of panicked. I eventually decided it'd be okay if he stayed for a little bit. Besides, we had to talk.

So, now we're sitting in my living room. We've been sitting in awkward silence for at least five minutes now, making small talk every so often. I'm sitting on the main couch and Gakupo is too, except there's a seat between us. "Um... Want me to... get you a coffee or something?"

"Hmm...?" Gakupo looks up from his lap, turning his head to face me. "Oh. No thank you, Kaito. We should talk first, anyway."

"Alright," I sigh. I'm kind of nervous to have this talk.

"So... As you know, Gumi is my sister. My younger sister, actually. She's 12... my poor little Gumi..." Gakupo's voice grows quieter as he trails off, seemingly finding it hard to continue.

Starting to feel sympathy grow inside me, I shuffle along on the couch a little bit to get closer to Gakupo. I place my hand on top of his hands that are resting on his lap. I frown, giving him a look that says, 'take your time'.

Gakupo takes a breath, continuing to stare into his lap. "She's, uh... she's not doing too well. She's sick. Been in a wheelchair since she was 7. I don't know how the doctors managed to save her, but I'm so grateful. They're telling me she's getting worse, that she won't live past 13..." he explains, speaking slowly and reluctantly.

"Oh... Gakupo..." I'm not sure what to say. I'm an only child, so I don't know what it's like to have a sibling - a disabled one at that. "I-I'm so sorry."

He sniffles, becoming emotional. "My parents are... They're not here. They haven't been here for years. So I've had to become Gumi's caretaker. I... I've begrudged it for so long. Well, that was until last month. When I met you last month... That was my turning point. I was so sick of having to be with Gumi all day, every day, with my grandparents always nagging me and telling me a bunch of shit that I didn't want to hear." Gakupo clenches his hands into fists.

To calm him down, I gently stroke his arm with my hand. It's clear that he's angry, most likely at himself for seeing his sister as a burden.

Gakupo shakes his head, lifting his hand up to wipe his eyes. "So I snuck out. I haven't had a partner ever since I took on the care of my sister. I was just so overwhelmed and... and after we did what we did... I was hit with a powerful realisation. That I had left my sick, dying sister all by herself - without me, the one who she's known all her life as the best brother! It was so selfish of me. Which is why I had to go."

Damn it... Now I feel like crap for making a big deal out of it. "Gakupo, I..." I don't know what to say. Will he even forgive me?

"Please Kaito, you have to understand. I would have loved to spend the rest of the night with you, holding you tight... But I had to get back to my sister. The day after that, I decided I had to get my act together. That I couldn't hate my little sister anymore. Which is why I had to make sure we didn't see each other again," Gakupo says, his tone becoming more frantic and desperate. He looks up, making eye contact. There's a sincere, yet sad look in his eyes.

I look back with sympathy. "I understand. I absolutely understand, Gakupo," I reply, nodding.

Gakupo places his hand on my cheek, leaning closer to me and resting his forehead lightly against mine. "I'd love nothing more than to try again with you. But..." Oh. There's a 'but'. "Gumi needs almost every hour of every day with me."

I feel tears form in my eyes. Damn it... It can't end like this. "Wh-What if... what if you can make some time?" I ask, pulling away from his warm embrace.

Gakupo shakes his head, appearing to be hesitant. "I... I can't..."

"I know Gumi needs you, but you can make at least a little bit of time, right?" I continue to push the matter.

"Kaito, it's not about Gumi. It's... the thing I have in mind... I can't do that to you," Gakupo says, weakly laughing. "You're just too sweet and nice for it."

My expression tenses as I give him a determined look. I'll do anything to stay with him. That night, one month ago, it really changed me. Maybe this is all lust and it'll fade in a couple of months. It doesn't matter if it is. I still need him in my life right now. "Gakupo, please. I'm willing to do whatever it is," I beg.

Gakupo lets out a long, thoughtful sigh. "You'll have to come back to my house. It's separate from where Gumi and my grandparents are."

"N-Now?" I ask, feeling excited. He's not giving up on me?

He nods, standing up and taking hold of my hand. "Yes. Come, let's go. We can discuss it in more detail there."

…


	3. Chapter 2 - An Unexpected Bond

**...**

 **Chapter Two: An Unexpected Contract**

 **...**

 _ **Hello, hello! Just a quick warning from me. This chapter will be solely focused on Gakupo and Kaito's first (well, second) adventure with their sexuality, along with some pretty hardcore fetishes. Basically, it's like, lemon paradise. A quick tl;dr summary – BDSM. Lots of BDSM, such as choking, gagging, toys, chains, etc etc. So if you're not comfortable with that, I'd advise you to please wait for the release of Chapter Three, where there'll be less M-rated themes and more plot-driven themes. But if this is like paradise to you, please, enjoy the show! I'm not the best writer when it comes to this, yet I wish to make this as enjoyable as possible.**_

…

Gakupo and I travel to his separate house. Whatever he wants to do, it must be serious, since his sister and grandparents aren't aware of it. He steps ahead of me as we approach the front door, to unlock it and enter. Once we're both through, Gakupo locks the door behind him once again.

"Kaito, I have to warn you... You might not like what you see. If you want to leave after I show you this, and if you don't want to see me again, I don't blame you," Gakupo clarifies.

I bite my lower lip, feeling a bit reluctant. However, I have to go through with whatever he's going to do. I want to stay with him. "Just show me already," I impatiently reply.

He chuckles. "Okay. The room is just through here, so I need you to close your eyes, if that's alright."

I shrug. "I guess so?" I'm curious now. I close my eyes and feel Gakupo wrap one arm around my waist for support, and his free hand covers my eyes.

"Just to be sure."

Gakupo leads me through his house - the distance to this room isn't much, as we stop walking after a few moments. He lets go of me. "Don't open them yet," comes his orders. I can hear a door opening. "Alright..." Gakupo takes hold of me once more and leads me through the door. When I hear the door shut behind us, Gakupo takes his hand off my eyes.

As he does so, my eyes instinctively open. However, nothing could have prepared me for what I laid my eyes on. I stare around the room, absolutely shocked. The first thing I saw was the bed in the middle... Seems fairly normal, right? But the other things... I can see multiple fucked up things, such as chains and whips lying on one of the tables. On the other tables, I can see different sized sex toys; the obvious ones being penises, but there's some others that are kind of oval-shaped that I have no idea about. On another table, I can see ribbon, blindfolds, different bottles of clear liquid...

 _What in the actual fuck?_

I'm rendered speechless for about a minute as I stare at everything in the room. I'm trying to process all of this. As I'm lost deep in thought, I flinch when Gakupo taps my shoulder. "Gah-!"

"What do you think...?" Gakupo quietly wonders.

What do I think? What do I think?! This is so messed up! What, is Gakupo some kind of secret, fucked up sadist that gets pleasure out of... I dunno... torture and shit?! I'm in utter shock. But... Is this really worth it...? I really want to stay with Gakupo. I really like his personality and his methods of pleasure a month ago were enough to make him want to stay. But this...? I don't know if I'd be able to handle it.

I remain silent for a long while, trying to come to a conclusion. This could be a chance to experiment with everything that I haven't encountered yet. I'll either love it or hate it. Maybe... one little try won't hurt... Will it? "I... I honestly didn't expect this." Those are the first words to come out of my mouth, followed by a shaky, nervous laugh.

Gakupo rubs the back of his head. "This is... my kind of thing. I have it all set up but I haven't found anyone to do this with yet. It's always been my... top fantasy... I know. I'm fucking weird."

Just a bit. However, I don't say so out loud. "W-Weird? No... No, you're just... different," I reply, trying to make him feel better about his fetishes.

"Would you like to try this? Or do you want to scream, run and escape while your mind is still pure?" Gakupo asks, looking at me, seeming worried.

"I... I could give it a little test..." I shyly mumble. I see Gakupo's face light up with happiness.

He coughs, becoming more serious. "I want to be your master, Kaito. I want you to submit to my every will and command. I want you to be my own personal fucktoy... Since we cannot do any more than this. You will come here at night, whenever I desire. Well... If you agree to more after this little taster," he explains.

I blush deeply at Gakupo's low, seductive tone. I nod in response. "I can try my best for you," I smile.

"Good," Gakupo grins. "Take your clothes off before going onto my bed. Can't have your work uniform getting all messy."

I quickly oblige, starting by stepping out of my shoes, followed by my work trousers, then my socks, and finally unbuttoning my smart blouse. I neatly fold them up and place them on the floor beside me.

"Don't forget your boxers...~" Gakupo purrs. He leans in towards my neck, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. He nibbles on my earlobe, while simultaneously running his smooth hand down my back and then squeezing my ass.

I gasp slightly at the feeling, growing even more embarrassed at the unfamiliar touches.

Gakupo suddenly pulls away, as if he were teasing me with his every move. "Come on. Hurry up."

"Mmhh..." I groan, pushing down my boxers. I feel awkward, just having myself fully naked like this. I'm just not used to it yet, though.

As Gakupo and I walk towards his bed, he starts to remove his own clothes; starting by pulling his shirt over his head and casually tossing it aside, followed by him unbuckling the belt around his waist and sliding it off. He also kicks off his shoes. He stands by the bed side, waiting for me to catch up. "On the bed."

I'm not used to this sharp, demanding tone of Gakupo's. But his seductive, low tone... there's something... odd about it. It makes me feel attracted to him even more. I follow his orders, climbing slowly on the bed, unsure on what to do next or which position he wants me in.

Gakupo licks his lips, his eyes focused on my already growing erection. "Mm... This will be perfect. I'll go slightly easy on you for your first time, just to get you into it. But I won't go _too_ easy," he winks.

I gulp, nodding. I'm growing hard in anticipation, but the butterflies in my stomach won't cease. "O-Okay," I say.

Gakupo pushes his jeans down, along with his boxers. I can't help but stare at his lower body - he's almost fully erect already. He's really looking forward to this, isn't he...? "Let's see... My fucktoy loved having his cock inside my asshole last time, didn't he?"

I blush hard at the sudden flash of the memory. Too embarrassed to speak, I let out a little squeak and nod quickly.

Gakupo climbs onto the bed and wraps his arms around my waist. He forcefully flips me onto my knees, having my ass facing him. I shake ever so slightly in anticipation, wondering what he's going to do to me. I lean on my arms, resting to support myself in this position. I can feel Gakupo grab my ass cheeks with both hands, before I feel myself being spread open. Naturally, I can't open very much, since I've never had anything at all... up there... Ah, so embarrassing...! "Hmmm. It looks like you're not very experienced here... You have a cute, tight asshole."

Ah... He's so crude...! "Wh-What will you do...?" I shyly wonder.

"I need to figure this out carefully, so Master doesn't hurt his precious fucktoy. Even if it's only just for tonight," Gakupo simply says.

I don't know if I can get used to Gakupo calling me that. He quickly flips me onto my back and leans down, trailing soft kisses down my body, from my neck to my chest. I let out small moans, enjoying the feeling of Gakupo's lips on my skin. "Nnh... S-So nice..." I whisper.

"Sshh..." Gakupo hushes me, pulling me close to him and pressing his lips against mine. Within a few seconds, he pushes his tongue into my mouth and starts massaging my tongue to kiss me deeply.

I close my eyes as soon as our lips connect. I missed this feeling. In fact, it makes me feel so emotional that tears of pleasure build up in my eyes. However, I don't get to enjoy for too long, since Gakupo pulls away after about ten seconds. "Mmm... M-More...?" I breathlessly request, like a little kid who wants more candy or something.

Gakupo simply shakes his head. "If you're going to stay with me, you need to learn that you aren't allowed to make such greedy requests," he says in a lecturing tone.

An apologetic expression crosses my face. "Sorry..."

"It's okay. You'll learn." Gakupo grabs my waist and turns me onto my stomach again. I try to watch his moves but it's difficult with my current position. I can feel his warmth leave me; moments later, I can hear him shuffling objects on the tables around. There's silence... He's probably deciding what he's going to use.

Almost a minute later, I can hear his footsteps approach me. He returns to my side, kneeling down in front of me. My eyes broaden when I see what he's holding. It's one of the penis-shaped sex toys. Its size appears to be a bit bigger than average. I also notice he's holding the small bottle of clear liquid. My eyes trail up from his hands, to set on his face. Gakupo is smirking almost too sadistically.

"You can think of this as your first test punishment," he announces, placing the toy cock in front of my face on the bed. I remain silent, too curious and even scared to question him further. "Since you like to talk so much, and since you think you can request certain things… You can put that mouth of yours to use on this while I fuck you."

I gulp, staring at the toy. It suddenly looks a lot bigger now. "I… I don't know if I can fit that in…"

Gakupo lowers himself onto his knees by the bed side, taking hold of the lower half of my face with one hand and turning my head so that our eyes meet again. There's just something about his expression… It's so… mysterious. It's like I never know what to expect from him. His eyes are cold and stern, yet oddly seductive and charming. "Don't worry. If you decide to stay with me, I can teach you how to handle more. But for now… I think it would be very exciting to see you try and handle it. Don't you think?" He speaks in a quiet, kind of sexy tone, which sends shivers down my spine.

"I can try," I say, with a nod. As always, I'm determined to try this. Just one little experiment can't hurt.

Gakupo places a kiss on my forehead, before returning to his previous position behind me on the bed. I keep my head forward, still wondering how the heck I'm going to manage this in my mouth. I've never even thought of the day where I'd be giving a blowjob. Especially to this fake thing… It looks almost _too_ erect, like it'd be painful if it could actually get like that.

I can hear a sudden _click_ noise – presumably from the lid on the small bottle – followed by a squirting kind of noise. I don't know what to expect at this point. That's when I feel something being pushed into my sensitive behind. "Ah!" I gasp, at both the shock and coldness of whatever it is. Is it… his finger…?

"I'm just preparing you, Kaito," Gakupo comments.

"Preparing? With… what?" I'm completely clueless when it comes to anything like this. So I probably sound like a fool.

I can hear the sweet sound of Gakupo's laughter. His sweet, sexy laughter… God damn it. "With the lube, of course. I can't enter you without it, otherwise it'll hurt a lot. I'm using my finger to spread it inside and outside. And on my cock too, of course," he explains.

"Oh…" I mumble, starting to understand. Well, I guess it makes sense. It'd hurt if a cock entered a pussy dry as well, right? So naturally, it would hurt with the other entrance. After a couple of moments, I feel Gakupo remove his finger after he swirls it around inside me, then he rubs the skin around my entrance.

"Mmmhh… There," comes his remark of success. I hear another _click_ and _squirt_ noise, followed by quiet grunts coming from Gakupo. I guess it's his turn to put that stuff on… What was it called again…? Lube? Hmm, I think so.

Deciding to play along, I speak in my usual innocent tone. "Is Master ready…?" I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel a little embarrassed when I came out with such words. I never even knew this kind of fetish was so intense. I've heard about BDSM and all that, but I'm not too well-rehearsed when it comes to explicit details. In all honesty, if Rin or Miku tried to tease me about the subject, it made me cringe and writhe due to its crude nature. Yet, now that I'm here doing such things with Gakupo… It kind of turns me on.

And of course, my erection doesn't go unnoticed by my 'Master' Gakupo. I'm brought back into reality from my thoughts, as I feel a hand wrap around my hardening cock. I breathe heavily, waiting in eagerness for him to begin. "Oh, my… You're loving this already…" he softly purrs, giving my excitement a few gentle tugs.

"Ah…!" I shakily call out, in a quiet voice. Even just a few tugs are enough to send sparks of pleasure through my body.

"Mm, just what I love to hear. Now, Kaito…" Gakupo utters, to get my attention.

"Mmh…?" I hum through closed lips, with a curious tone to it.

"I'm going to start to fuck you now. I'm not stopping until I fill your tight asshole up with my sweet seed, even if you cum two or three times before me. I know I came quite easily last time we met up… But that experience has gotten me back into my usual hard mode," Gakupo responds, adding a small chuckle at the end. "No pun intended."

"O-Okay," I stutter, feeling that same uneasiness come back to me. I hope it doesn't hurt.

"Here's what you must do. You have to give the best blowjob you can to that toy; pretend it's my long, hard cock in your throat. You can't come away until I'm done," he commands, in a strict and serious voice. "Got it?"

I nod, understanding the terms completely. "Won't come away until you're done," I repeat, in obedience.

"Wonderful." I turn my head back slightly to catch a glimpse of Gakupo's warm, proud smile. I face forward again, glad that I could make him happy. Seeing his warm, sweet smile… I don't know, it brought on a sudden tight, yet bubbly feeling in my chest. It feels nice.

"I'm ready for you… Master…" I whisper, giving him permission to start. That's when I feel Gakupo initiate our session of intimacy. He pushes the tip of his cock into my sensitive behind, spreading my hole to the size of his thickness. "G…gaahh…" I can feel myself trembling with anxiety now; I grip the bedsheets to try and support myself, before clenching my teeth and closing my eyes.

"Nngh… T-Tight…" Gakupo huskily growls, as he pushes almost his entire length inside me.

"Nn…haahh…!" I yelp, not used to something so big inside such a small space. Even though there's lube on both of us, it still hurts like hell.

"We… we can do this together, Kaito… It's okay, just breathe, okay?" Gakupo instructs, trying to reassure me. There are tears stinging my eyes now. "I'm going to move. The pain will be over soon, I promise."

I take in a few deep breaths to steady myself. As Gakupo starts to slowly thrust inside me, I let out small whimpers due to the leftover pain. However, with his reassurance and my breathing techniques, the pain begins to fade within a couple of minutes.

"There we go… There we go…" Gakupo murmurs, in a soothing voice. "Okay, Kaito. Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," I affirm him, giving a nod. Now I just have to deal with all this pleasure.

"Great. I'm proud of you… You're so brave," he softly coos. I can hear the loving, proud tone in his voice. It makes me feel better about this whole thing now. But it's only just beginning. "Okay. Put that mouth to work for me, Kaito."

"Ah, r-right!" I almost forgot about that with all the pain.

Gakupo takes hold of my cock and picks up the pace of his thrusting now. He moves almost like an expert, joining the rhythm of his thrusting with moving his hand up and down on my cock.

"Ahhh, G…Gaku…po…" This pleasure is so unbelievable. Trying not to grow too weak and lose myself already, I pull the cock toy towards me and wrap my lips around the head. I've never had a cock in my mouth before, even if this is just a fake one… which doesn't work to my advantage since I have to stretch my mouth open as wide as I can just to fit in a small bit. I coat the toy cock in my saliva, to make it slide in and out of my mouth with ease. Once I get into a comfortable motion, Gakupo picks up the pace of his thrusting. "Mmmm…!" I moan against the toy.

"Ah… Your ass is so tight… You're practically choking me here with such a small space," he groans, still rubbing my sensitive member. With all of this pleasure building up, I'm starting to feel close after a few minutes.

I continue to suck on the cock toy, imagining that it's Gakupo's long, hard excitement in my mouth. I'm also taking my time to get more and more in my mouth, slowly easing into the feeling with each bob of my head. Without warning, I feel Gakupo slam his entire length into my asshole, which hits a very pleasurable spot. Although it feels amazing, it happens too quickly; this causes me to dive forward with him, taking too much of the cock toy into my mouth. "G…Gggh…!" comes my muffled choking, as it hits the back of my throat and sets off my sudden gag reflex. I'm in shock and can barely move, leaving the forced toy in there.

Gakupo, hearing my coughs, quickly pulls himself out of me. "Kaito!" he exclaims, panic in his voice. He wraps both arms around my stomach and yanks me backwards, removing the toy from my throat.

Once it's out, I weakly flop down onto the bed, spluttering and gasping for air, while trying desperately not to be sick. "G-Gah… d-damn…!" I manage to curse, before covering my mouth.

"Ah, shit- Kaito! I'm so sorry!" Gakupo cries, immediately crawling to my side on the bed. He places his hand on my back, soothingly rubbing me.

I breathe deeply for a couple of moments, to allow the feeling to pass. "It's… it's okay…" I breathlessly whisper, my forehead still pressed against the covers. "It wasn't your fault."

"Are you kidding me…?" Gakupo regrettably asks, in a rhetoric manner.

I lift my forehead up and turn my head to the side where Gakupo is, to see a faint glimmer of tears in his eyes. Guilt and sympathy quickly washes over me. Having recovered enough, I sit up and rest on my knees to face him properly. "Hey…"

"Of course it's my fault. It was my idea to do all these things in the first place. Even though you're far too sweet and innocent for such things…" Gakupo frowns. He reaches his hand forward to softly stroke my cheek.

A small blush stains my face at his gentle touch. I let out a sigh, closing my eyes and tilting my head lovingly into his hand. "Don't be silly. I… I only wanted to do this because I couldn't let you go again…" I admit, still feeling shy, but not too much. I only want to be sincere and honest with him. As Gakupo shifts his hand to run his fingers through my hair, I open my eyes to see a gorgeous, warm smile on his face. Something about his expression just makes my heart melt and I feel tingly all over.

"Even so… I shouldn't have made you do this all at once," Gakupo weakly laughs.

I shuffle myself closer to Gakupo, placing my hands on his shoulders and not once breaking eye contact. "Please. Don't worry. It was… just a shock. I think it's safe to say I won't be doing that again, though," I reassuringly tell him, with a giggle.

A half-smirk, half-teasing smile replaces his gentle expression as he slides his arms around my hips. "I suppose you're not a deep-throating master as of now."

"I didn't even know there was a pleasure spot… up there," I shyly admit.

He raises an eyebrow. "Really?" he playfully mocks. "That's why I got you to do that with me last time."

"Yeah, but lucky you didn't have a dick toy down your throat," I jokingly remark.

Gakupo chuckles softly. "Yes, that's true…"

"Mmh…" I happily sigh, feeling as though everything is back to normal now. Despite that fact, I still have this uncontrollable burning sensation in my chest when I'm with Gakupo. I've never felt this way around anyone before, so it's hard to pinpoint exactly what emotion this is. Silence hangs between the two of us for quite some time, but I don't mind. It's not awkward silence. It's the kind of silence where we're just admiring each other and enjoying the other's company.

"Hey…" Gakupo quietly says, breaking the silence.

I glance up at him. "Hmm…?" I wonder.

"I won't take you back in here, okay?" Gakupo softly responds.

A pout crosses my face. "Hmmm…" I grumble. "B-But I… I want to become better for you…" It's true. Now that I've calmed down from my embarrassing choking moment, I've had some time to think during our silence. The pleasure that Gakupo recently gave me was utterly blissful and I'd love to have more of it. I want to embrace his kinks and fetishes, since I want to stay by his side. I'm sure this can't be a bad decision.

Gakupo sighs, sounding almost disappointed. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, Kaito…" he whispers, lifting me closer to him and pressing his forehead softly against mine. "You were already in so much pain earlier when I first began."

Ah, geez… Here comes the waterworks… "B-But I can get better for you…!" I insist, sniffling as tears start to drip uncontrollably from my eyes.

"Kaito, please. You're going to make me upset," Gakupo laughs, sounding weak and shaky now.

I pull back slightly, so I can look him in the eyes. Despite my tears, I wear a stern expression, indicating that I'm being serious now. I speak in a confident voice. "I don't want to lose you again. I spent so long trying to get over you. Even though it was just a quick one night stand… My emotions started to kick in after you left. I needed more… And not just from anyone, but from you. You made me realise how much I missed being emotionally connected to someone. I… I haven't been so connected with anyone in years. But now I have you…!" I don't even know where I'm going with this now. What started as a sincere, confident admittance, has devolved into an emotional ramble.

"Kaito…" Gakupo looks stunned by my words, like they really mean something to him.

"A-And… And when I thought I had got over you, you just came back into my life… Then all of those emotions came back to me, like a hard punch to the stomach," I admit. "I… I'm really not good at explaining myself… But I need you. I haven't formed a bond with anyone for so long… and you changed that. I missed you. I won't let you walk out of my life again! That's why I'm willing to try my hardest for you – to accept all of your interests!" I breathe rapidly, trying my best to keep myself from breaking down in tears.

Gakupo remained silent the entire time during my speech, as if he were listening carefully to every word. Once I finish, he speaks up. "I didn't know I meant so much to you," he softly laughs.

I give a small laugh with him. "I only realised after you walked away that night. I tried to block you out of my memory but you kept coming back, especially in my dreams," I timidly confess.

He teasingly smirks. "Oh… Like when you were out cold earlier at your workplace…"

I roll my eyes, blushing at the memory. "Y-Yeah… My friend was just so invasive and everything. I don't handle pressure well. I thought you saw me as a complete freak when I reacted the way I did."

"Honestly, when I heard you moaning my name in your dream… I was hiding my face because it was turning me on quite a lot," Gakupo laughs, a bit too hysterically from embarrassment.

I can't help but giggle at this. "I saw. I mean, I didn't stare at your pants- But I saw you hiding your face. I was wondering what the deal was," I reply.

He nods. "Well, now you know. And there's no way I could ever think of you as a freak… You're special to me too, Kaito. As I mentioned before, I would have loved to stay with you that night. It really could have worked out, to the best of my ability. But, you know the story."

"Mhm," I hum. "So… You'll let me try again some time?"

"You know what… If we're going to make this into a real thing, I have a perfect idea," Gakupo suddenly says, coming up with some life-changing revelation, according to his delighted facial expression.

"Sure…?" I tilt my head to the side, confused and curious all in one.

"It's pretty much a common thing amongst people who practice these kinds of fetishes together, to make some sort of safe-word up," Gakupo starts.

"Safe…word?" I repeat. I can't say I've ever heard of such a thing in all of my plain years.

Gakupo nods, seeming eager to teach me about this new world of sex. "Yeah. Basically, the two people agree upon doing absolutely anything with each other, giving certain conditions. For example… I'm your Master, so I take on a dominant role, which is why I was in control earlier. That means you're my Slave, and you have to take on a submissive role. Are you with me so far?"

Ah… So I'm naturally submissive, or is it just a role he's giving me? Now that I think about it, the idea of being in control makes me quiver in anxiety. "I think I got it. I remember you said before, I can't make requests or something?"

Gakupo's grin widens. He seems so giddy and excited. It's actually kinda cute. "That's right," he beams. "I can tell you more in detail soon. But getting back to safe-words… With a safe-word in place, the Slave could say 'no' all they wanted if their Master was doing something they didn't like. But it would fall upon deaf ears, since that is not the safe-word to stop."

My eyes widen slightly as I hear that. "So… The Master just… continues to forcefully have sex with them?" I nervously ask, scared that it might happen with me and Gakupo.

Seeing the worry in my eyes, Gakupo is quick to respond in a reassuring tone. "No, no. You see, saying 'no' would fall upon deaf ears, but the Slave would already know that fact if the two have a safe-word established. So, the Slave wouldn't say 'no', they would say their safe-word. That is the keyword to making their Master stop if they're doing something bad."

I feel so helpless and inexperienced hearing all this. This is just a whole new thing that I've never encountered in my life. I feel like a kid who's having a hard subject being thoroughly explained to them in school. Yet at the same time, I'm grateful that Gakupo is taking this time to talk everything through with me. The way he speaks makes me understand the whole thing a lot better. "Ohhh…" I mumble, in realisation. It all makes sense now.

"I'm glad you get it," Gakupo smiles. "Now, you see. If something that you don't like happens when we're having sex, I think we need our own safe-word."

"Oh, oh! I know one!" I excitedly shout, getting too carried away. I bounce up and down a bit, like an over-excited puppy. Hearing his explanation, I've thought of a word already.

Gakupo laughs. "Well, that's good. So, what shall our safe-word be?"

"How abouuut… 'Apple'?" I suggest.

Gakupo looks ever so slightly weirded out at first, but most likely because it's a dumb suggestion. But then, his expression shifts into a conclusive smile. "Apple, huh?"

I give a nod. "Yeah! Apple. I just thought… Since we both like bananas and hate apples. It seems appropriate," I respond, using less crude terms to refer to penises and vaginas.

Good thing I don't need to explain myself. It seems like Gakupo gets it. "Oh, I see… That's actually pretty clever. Alright. Apple it is. So remember, Kaito. If there's something you're ever uncomfortable with, just say 'apple', no matter what situation we're in. Such as, if you aren't comfortable with that cock toy in your throat at any point, but I've ordered you to keep it in – just come away anyway, and say that word. I'll stop straight away and we can talk through our terms."

I smile softly at him. He's so understanding and caring. It's so sweet of him. Unable to help myself, I pull Gakupo into a warm embrace, expressing my gratitude for his kindness and affection.

"Aw… Kaito…" He pulls me down onto the bed with him, so that we're lying in each other's arms. "I need to get back to Gumi soon. But we can lie here for a while."

I frown when he mentions having to leave, but I don't begrudge it for too long. After all, I understand his reasons and need to respect his priorities. "Hey… Gakupo…?"

"Yes, Kaito?" He looks down at me with love in his eyes.

"Are we… together now?" I hesitantly question him. After all, it's such a touchy subject.

"Of course we are," comes his response.

This makes me feel happy. Really happy. The warm sensation in my chest eases a bit, but now it's been replaced with unexplainable emotions. I've wanted to be with him for so long. Now he's finally by my side again. "And… Can I tell anyone about us? Like… Can we be open in public about us?"

"Ah…" This is when Gakupo's tone changes – clear hesitation can be heard in his voice. This reaction makes my heart sink. I feel crushed. "I… I would love to, Kaito. Honestly. Yet…" He lets out a long sigh.

I look up at him. "What? You don't want people to know?" I defensively snap.

"Kaito, please. I hold a very respectable position in this town's University. I've worked there for about three or four weeks already and I have a really strong chance of being promoted. A lot of the students know me, and if they were to find out I'm with a younger person, especially a man…" Gakupo tries to explain himself.

Ah, fuck. I forgot all about his age. I don't even know it, do I? "How much older…?" I reluctantly ask.

Gakupo sighs. "Twenty-eight…"

 _Oh, holy shit._ He's seven years older than me! I remove my hands from him, sitting up and moving away from him on the bed.

"Kaito, please- Don't do that," Gakupo sighs, lifting himself up and reaching his hand out to me.

I shake my head, bringing my knees up to my chest and clutching the sides of my head. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What have I gotten myself into?

"I know you're younger than me, but I didn't think it was a problem!" he exclaims, a mix of anger and sadness in his voice.

"Damn it… Damn it Kaito, this is why you double check ages…!" I hiss to myself, in complete panic mode.

"Kaito… I'd still love to be with you, but just not in public right now," Gakupo says, placing his firm hand on my shoulder.

I can't help but flinch at the touch. Even if I wanted to forget about him, I simply can't anymore. After practically hyperventilating and letting panic subside, I come back to my senses. It's been deadly silent in the room. I hope I haven't scared Gakupo off. "I… I'm sorry…" I weakly say in a low tone, one that's much more different to my usual bubbly tone.

Gakupo is right there at my side. He wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Hey… Hey, it's okay. You get scared easily and I understand that," he soothingly whispers.

Everything is just so fucked. I've experienced so many different emotions in one day that I can't even begin to process half of what's going on. "I'm… I just… I don't care about all of these obstacles anymore. If we have to be together in secret, then it's alright. I can't forget about you even if I tried," I feebly laugh.

"I know. And I can't forget about you. We can make this work, I promise. We can do all sorts of things together. I can take you away from town to bring you on dates… We can have all our fun here… And when I get enough money saved up for Gumi's care, we can move far away from here. I'll introduce you to my family in time, and we can take them and we'll all move away," Gakupo responds, full of promises.

I believe every word he's telling me. I mean, there's no reason for me to _not_ believe him. He's been nothing but understanding, reassuring and loving the entire time we've been together today. "Okay, Gakupo," I softly smile, lifting my head up to meet his gaze. There's something nagging away at me… As if my subconscious is telling me to reveal my true feelings for Gakupo… "I… I, uh… I l-…" I speak ever so quietly, far too embarrassed to speak any louder.

"Sorry, what was that?" Gakupo tilts his head to the side, looking interested.

"I…" Damn it, why can't I say it? "I lo-…" _Come on!_ I let out a small sigh of frustration. I'm all tongue-tied now. Maybe it's just not the right time, anyway. "Um. I like having you by my side." That's the best I can settle for.

Of course, Gakupo is probably completely oblivious to what I tried to say. As usual, he gives me that gorgeous, sweet smile of his. I can't help but stare like a total fool at his perfect face, with a goofy smile plastered all over my own face. "Aw. You're such a sweetheart. I like having you by my side, too."

I suddenly feel a cold shiver come over me. It's no surprise, considering we've been naked for ages now. "Brr… Don't suppose you've got something to cover me up with?" I hint, raising an eyebrow.

"Tch," Gakupo chuckles. "Yes, the blankets and my secure embrace."

I can't refrain from rolling my eyes at his reply. A dressing gown or something would have been great… Maybe some hot chocolate… But I suppose I can always settle for blankets and his body heat. I shift myself and crawl under the fluffy blankets. Gakupo joins me almost straight away, then he pulls me back into his arms. Okay, now I'm definitely a lot warmer.

"Well. You can take a little nap if you want. I told Gumi I would be out until around 5, so we have a couple of hours left," Gakupo comments.

Too late. My eyes are already asleep and I'm snuggling up close to Gakupo. I've had way too much excitement today and it's not even been that long. But I totally deserve a nap. I let out a small yawn before drifting off all together, with Gakupo on my mind the entire time.

…

 _ **Well, there's that chapter all done! You can probably see what I mean by all of the 'hardcore'-ish stuff (since I totally suck at writing lmao). But hopefully it was enjoyable enough. And since this is still the beginning of our story, I still have a lot more planned for these two. If you have any suggestions, please be sure to leave them in a review or alternatively a PM. Criticism, as long as it's constructive, is also welcome in a review or PM. Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Time With Friends

**Chapter Three: Time With Friends**

…

With everything that happened yesterday with Gakupo, I almost forgot that Rin, Miku and I were going out for the first time in at least a week. We managed to fit our schedules together and we all have a day off work today. I'm surprised Meiko didn't try to get me to come back into work today, but I'm assuming she wants to give me one more day to cool down after my fainting episode.

My friends and I are going to spend the day out together, doing the usual stuff. And by usual, I mean Rin and Miku dragging me to about ten different clothes shops and making me carry their bags. It's kind of a pain sometimes, yet at the same time, it's fun. Before I moved to this area, I had never really been close friends with anyone. There were people I talked to at University but we never really clicked. Don't even get me started on my high school years. So, really, I consider myself lucky to be friends with them. It took me quite a while to get used to their happy, outgoing personalities – but in the end, I didn't have much of a choice, since they always insisted that I came along with them to all sorts of outings.

10am. I'm lying in my bed, texting Miku and Rin in our little group chat that we set up a few months ago. We're currently arranging where to meet up at, what we're going to do, what time we'll leave… All that kind of stuff. We'll probably be taking the bus into one of the main cities.

Honestly, it's such a pain that I have to wake up early on my day off. Plus, I was having the nicest dream… Ah, yeah. Gakupo keeps sneaking his way into my mind when I go to sleep. Suddenly, I feel my phone vibrate – which is weird, since it doesn't do that when I have the group chat open. My eyes jolt to look at the screen, which is when I catch a glimpse of the name 'Gakupo'.

"Ah…!" I quietly gasp, wriggling myself up in my bed to sit up properly. My heart uncontrollably beats faster as I see his name; my cheeks heat up. The pop up notification quickly disappears from the top of the screen, so I couldn't see what he said. I exit the group chat screen and open up my texts. I briefly remember Gakupo and I exchanging phone numbers before we departed yesterday.

I stare nervously at the screen, as the preview message says ' _Gakupo has sent a picture message'_. My heart is practically in my throat at this point. I can see the pop up notifications at the top of the screen from Rin and Miku, yet I ignore their messages for now. I'm too focused on this. Gulping, I tap on the message, to be greeted with a very revealing image of Gakupo.

He's lying in his bed, with the covers slid down to reveal his bare chest. One of his arms is resting behind his head, while the other is lifted up to support the phone.

I stare at the picture for…god knows how long. In reality, it's probably a straight minute of awestruck gazing. His messy hair looks so cute. And his chest… Mm… I'm broken out of my admiration trance when my phone vibrates again. Gakupo has sent another message but this time it's words.

' _Morning, my sweetheart. I've been thinking about you.'_

"A-Ah…" I nervously whine, becoming all flustered and wondering how the hell I can reply to such a text. I swear, at this point, I've turned into a traffic light on 'stop' mode. Then, an idea comes to me. Should I really try to…? Hmm… That's it! It's Gakupo's turn to be flustered, even if only a little! I type out my response.

' _good morning master, I've thought about you too'._

I stare anxiously at my reply, wondering if it's too much so soon. Should I change my way of typing to be less casual? I've never really worried about grammar and all that when it comes to texting people. However, maybe I should fix it up for Gakupo… Or maybe he won't mind?

With all my panicking and over-thinking, I completely forget to press the Send button. I give myself a light slap across the face to pull myself together. With my phone shaking in my hand, I lift my finger up and send the message. "Whew…" I sigh in relief, proud of myself to have enough confidence to send it. This isn't so bad, is it?

Not even a minute later, Gakupo comes through with another response. I'm watching my phone screen like a hawk now, making sure that I don't miss anything. ' _Mm, that's good. It's what your Master loves to hear. Please give me one moment, Master has a surprise for you.'_

A surprise…? My jaw drops almost all on its own accord. I shake my head, trying to control myself. I wait patiently, deciding not to interrupt his messages. While I'm waiting, I read the constant spam of pop up notifications at the top of my screen. Rin and Miku – mostly Rin – are going crazy with all capitals, wondering what on earth I'm doing, or if I'm dead. I can't help but laugh at their overreaction. I'll reply soon to make an excuse, but right now… I have more important things to worry about. I do feel a bit bad for leaving them hanging suddenly… I'm sure they'll understand, though.

About a minute or two later, I feel my phone vibrate in my hands. Gakupo has sent another picture. This time, he's in a slightly different position than last, but the angle's still the same. I scan the picture, trying to figure out what his surprise is. Then, I set my eyes upon his bedsheets. They're further down than before, covering just past his hips. And that's when I notice it… A bulge pushing itself up underneath the bed covers.

"Oh… my god…" I whisper, unable to believe that just the thought of me is able to do… do this… to him. I type out my reply, making sure that I don't sound too desperate or anything. ' _are you going to have fun with that? Will you think about your slave?'_

After that, Gakupo and I exchange various naughty texts. He teases me by telling me what he's going to think of, and all the things he'll do when we see each other again. We continue our text conversation for around ten minutes before he tells me he's going to get up and have some fun. However, before he goes, I think of a sudden question. One that I didn't even think of asking earlier, for some reason.

' _hey, I never asked your surname. sorry about that, mine's Shion'._

I quickly send it, so there's a chance he'll receive it before getting out of bed.

' _Ah, you're right. That was my bad, also. My family name is Kamui. I will talk to you some more soon but I must start my day now._ '

Kamui? Kamui… Why does that sound familiar? I end the conversation with a simple 'okay' then switch back to my group chat with my friends. I make up some weak excuse, like I got a sudden case of bathroom troubles due to hot food the previous night. I keep an eye on their texts but I also lose focus as I think about Gakupo.

I don't know why but 'Kamui' sounds really familiar to me. Maybe I met him… at University…? Huh. No, why would he be at my University? I lean back in my bed, resting on the headboard, trying to figure it out. Now that I think about it, I blocked out a lot of memories from University. Although it was a fresh start away from high school, it was still a difficult time for the first few years – which is why I took my break. Even so, I can't recall Gakupo ever being there. I don't think so, anyway. All I can remember is studying getting me down… having a favourite lecturer, who always used to lend a helping hand… Hmm.

I shake my head, snapping out of thought and putting the memories aside. I have other things to do now. I read through the previous messages from my friends. Rin sends a message: ' _well, time for you to get your butt outta bed Kai-kun! we're meeting up at the usual bus stop, kay? 15 mins. don't you dare be late'._

Oh, I see. So they already planned everything out when I was texting Gakupo. I send a reply letting the two know I've got everything covered, before switching the screen off and placing my phone on the bedside cabinet. Letting out a soft yawn and stretching my arms, I pull the covers off myself and swing out of bed.

I proceed to go through my usual morning routine; getting a shower, brushing my teeth, drying my hair and finding some fresh clothes. I decide to stick with the same old, kind of smart yet casual look. A light blue shirt, grey and white jacket, accompanied by some plain black trousers. Just as I go to exit my bedroom, I realise I've forgot the two most important things. "God… damn it…" I complain. I spin around and approach my bedside cabinet, grabbing my glasses and my phone. Sometimes, my vision is fine enough that I hardly recognise the difference, but I definitely need to wear them. And I can't forget my phone.

Sliding my glasses onto my face and shoving my phone into my jacket pocket, I rush down stairs. I took the quickest shower I possibly could and tried not to take forever drying my hair. Yet knowing my luck, I'm still late. I don't even have time for breakfast. I grab all the necessary things, like my wallet and keys, then rush out of my house.

Luckily for me, the common meeting place is just a five-minute walk away from my house. Although, since I'm already in a hurry, those five minutes are cut down to about three. And of course, as soon as I approach the bus stop, Rin isn't there. There's a few townspeople around, along with Miku. Ah yes, my lovely, sane friend.

Right on cue, the young woman spins around as she must have heard me coming. A gentle smile forms on her face, her light blue eyes sparkling with joy. "Kaito-chan!" comes her naturally soft-toned greeting. She sounds relieved to see someone she knows.

This girl is Miku Hatsune. She's younger than Rin and I, but not by much. She's 19. That's really the turning point in an adult's life, I'd say. She's kind of short but that matches her sweet, calm personality perfectly. One thing about her is that she changes her hairstyle nearly all the time – her brother is a hair stylist or something like that, so she gets to show off a lot. Today, she's wearing curly braids that falls freely from the top of her head, but they're still neat, tied with small purple bows at the ends. This matches her beautiful knee-length purple dress, which has long white sleeves – accompanied by a stylish brown belt around just under her chest, and a purple ruffled collar, finished with a pink bow. In less words: Adorable. She's the complete opposite of Rin, thank god.

I smile in return as I see her. "Good morning, Miku-chan." I take a few more steps forward, standing by her side.

Even though Miku is absolutely adorable, it's more in that younger-ish sister kind of way rather than an 'I'm attracted to her' way. She wears all kinds of cutesy outfits whenever we go out. It's just part of her personality. Don't let the cuteness fool you though, she can still defend herself when necessary and she definitely knows how to go along with Rin's pranks. So she's not entirely innocent. Though I'd say Rin is the reason she's become a bit of a bad apple.

"Rinny isn't here yet… And she has the nerve to tell you not to be late," Miku comments, with a small pout.

I sigh, folding my arms. "That girl can never survive waking up early. I wouldn't be surprised if she went back to sleep," I groan. I glance up the road, trying to catch sight of Rin. I didn't expect to see her at all, but what I _really_ didn't expect to see was Rin running frantically towards the bus stop. But that's exactly what I saw. "Uhhh… Miku-chan…" I reach behind me and tap her arm, still watching the show from runner-girl.

"Hm?" comes Miku's curious and slightly worried hum. I'm assuming she's looking too, because… "Oh my god, is she serious?"

I turn the other way, noticing that the other people at the bus stop are starting to move forward. That means the bus is on its way. I can't help but laugh out loud at this. "Pff- She's going to miss the bus!"

Miku gasps, becoming panicky instead of enjoying the moment. "Oh no! She can't miss the bus, Kaito-chan! Go and hold our places, please," she requests.

I sigh, folding my arms. "Alright, alright…" She never lets me have any fun. Of course not… She needs Rin as her teasing buddy, then it's perfectly fine to make sure I'm the butt of all their jokes. I take my place in the queue for the bus. Just as the bus pulls into the stop, I can catch Rin's cursing.

"Fuck… Sorry…!" She sounds breathless. "My brother… God damn…"

Oh yeah. I remember Rin telling us that her older brother, Len, has come to her house for a sudden visit. Well, it's more like crashed and burned for him, so he's come to get charity off his parents. "Hey, you two should hurry up," I call over to my friends.

They both whirl around and join me in the moving queue. I glance at my short-tempered friend, taking note of what she's wearing today. Her style is nearly always the same – bright and eccentric. The first thing I notice is the ridiculously big red and white striped bow on top of her head. She's obsessed with bows… I have no idea where she even buys them. Her outfit is an over-sized dark green jumper with white dots on it, which just barely covers her light blue shorts. I swear if that jumper was any longer, I'd think she went out not wearing anything underneath. Because she would totally do that if she could.

I notice that she pulls out her purse and starts sifting through it. While she fusses to get out her money, I arrange my own fare ready. I like to have it before I get on the bus, so I don't spend forever awkwardly trying to grab coins from my wallet.

Once we're on the bus, we take the space at the back together. I try to get the window seat, but Rin shoves past me before I can even announce which seat I'd like. "I deserve this!" Rin dramatically yells.

Miku and I exchange glances. She shrugs, smiling sympathetically. "Maybe next time, Kaito-chan." At least she's understanding of my love for the window seat. We take our seats and then the bus ride begins. It takes around 15 minutes to get into town, so we have a fun-packed day ahead of ourselves. And once we find somewhere to settle down and have lunch, I think I'm going to tell Rin and Miku about Gakupo. Not what we did, that is. Not in public. But I think they'd be happy to hear that we're kind of together now. I know Gakupo told me not to let anyone know… It's only Rin and Miku, though. They have no one to tell. Well, maybe they'd tell their siblings about my relationship, but it's not like it would pass on to anyone else. So with that in mind, I come to my conclusion to tell them.

…

It's only 12pm, and already Rin and Miku have at least four bags each. I swear Rin's salary is 10x better than mine, despite us working the same job. How the hell does she afford all of this stuff? I know there's 'SALE' signs plastered all over town, but geez… I'm just lucky that they aren't making me carry their stuff yet.

"Alright, you two," Miku announces, speaking up after a laughing session with Rin. "I'm going to bring you to my Café for lunch! And the food is my treat."

"Oooh, sounds promising," Rin beams. "We haven't been to your workplace in ages!"

"Wasn't it only a week ago…?" I butt in, raising an eyebrow at the overdramatic woman.

"Shhh, shut up!" Rin demands, smacking my arm with one of her bags.

"Hey!" That thing isn't exactly light – it _hurt._

Miku quietly giggles at my pain. I think that girl is secretly a sadist. "Yes, it does feel like it's been a while," she says. "I'll let you buy whatever you want from the menu. So… You could go all out and get a delicious, expensive cake for lunch…" Her gaze shifts over to Rin, who loves cakes, especially expensive ones.

"Ooooh…" she dreamily mumbles. I can see the drool around her mouth already. Not a pretty sight.

"Or, if you eat actual meals like Kaito-chan, I believe there's a huge, yummy pizza that may be of interest," Miku continues. The sound of this immediately piques my interest.

"Pizza, you say?" I love eating healthy and trying to stay in the best shape I can… but oh my god, I love pizza. It's like my own forbidden love! Eh, my _second_ forbidden love, after Gakupo. That's actually an interesting scenario. What if I had to choose between Gakupo and pizza? Hmmm…

"Mhm!" Miku nods, smiling brightly. Her answer makes me snap out of my stupid 'what if' thoughts.

"Well, how about we get like the biggest pizza we can – share it, and then we can get a big cake and also share it?" Rin suggests.

I laugh. "As long as you don't mind gaining an extra few pounds today." This earns me another hard hit with Rin's bag. "Okay, okay! It was a joke!"

Miku simply continues to smile sweetly, staying out of the usual conflict. "I think that's a great idea, Rinny. And don't worry Kaito-chan, we can work it off with our second round of shopping after lunch.~"

I shrug. "Fair enough," I reply. Again, it was just a joke, after all.

"Mmm, I can just taste that pizza now… It's soooo good from there, Miku-chan~" Rin says, in the same dreamy tone.

I have to admit, I'm pretty damn hungry myself. Especially since I had to skip breakfast. I just couldn't resist texting Gakupo for so long. Damn it… That reminds me… I really should delete those pictures Gakupo sent me and put them in a safer place. I don't want Miku's innocent eyes falling upon Gakupo's naked body and concealed erection. I also don't want Rin's teasing eyes to fall upon those pictures, because I would _never_ and I mean _**never**_ hear the end of it from her.

"Yeah, it's really tasty," I admit, agreeing with Rin.

Miku blushes modestly. "It might taste a lot better if I'm not the one cooking it!"

"Aw, Miku-chan, don't be so harsh on yourself," I frown. I noticed that she's made a lot of comments to put herself down. Her confidence must be a lot worse than mine. To try and make her feel better, I reach my hand to the left – since I'm walking in the middle of the two girls – and softly stroke the top of her head. I flash her a sincere smile.

Miku looks down at the ground, her blush darkening. "Kaito-chan…"

Rin speaks up, joining in to make Miku feel better. "Kai-kun is right, Miku-chan! You can't be too hard on yourself like that."

"Thank you, you two," Miku softly says.

It doesn't take us very long to reach the Café where Miku works. It's usually a quiet little place, where people can either eat their food inside or outside. To save our pizza from freezing in this winter weather, I think we're going to sit inside this time. As we come up to the Café, I can see a few people sitting outside at the tables, enjoying their meals. That's when I notice something different to everyone else.

There's a small girl sitting in a wheelchair that's been set close to a table. She's sitting on the side where I can clearly see her – short light green hair, beautiful sapphire blue eyes… Even though she's got all this different breathing equipment attached to her, she's still smiling and laughing away. I instantly realise who this is, as I can see the back of a purple-haired man. I end up staring for too long, accidentally missing what my friends are saying.

"Kaito-chan?" Miku asks, in a slightly impatient voice.

"Ah… Sorry," I nervously laugh, rubbing the back of my head. I turn my attention back to my friends.

"Sheesh, learn to listen, you airhead," Rin sharply lectures.

I roll my eyes at her nagging tone. She's worse than Meiko, our manager, sometimes. "Sorry, Miku-chan. Not sorry, Rin-chan," I smirk.

"Rude."

"I was just wondering where you'd like to sit, Kaito-chan."

Before I can open my mouth to respond, I can hear Gumi's bubbly voice from where we're standing. I glance over at her, to see she's pointing right at Miku. "Gaku-nii, Gaku-nii! Look, that girl is sooo pretty!"

Miku blushes deeply once more as she hears the compliment from the little girl. "Ah… Me?" she shyly asks, taking a few steps towards Gumi.

Gakupo turns around to see what his sister is pointing at. For a brief moment, we make eye contact, which makes me feel awkward as heck. I reluctantly trail my eyes away from him, sneaking a glance at Rin.

Of course, she knows exactly who Gakupo is. I give her a pleading look, practically begging her not to say anything. Luckily, she remains silent, but I can see that devilish grin pulling at her lips.

"Why, you're just adorable yourself," Miku says, bending down a little to get more on Gumi's level.

"Uuuu… Gaku-nii, let's sit with them! Can they join us? Can they, can they?" Gumi sounds so happy… So full of life. It's really sweet. But even so, sitting with Gakupo… Oh boy.

Gakupo chuckles. "Now, hold on there, Gumi. We have to make sure it's what they want first."

A pout crosses her face. "Awww… Okay."

"I'm so sorry to bother you three, but would you like to join us for lunch? My little sister has fallen in love with your radiance," Gakupo requests, referring to Miku as he speaks.

"Aww, she's just so cute. I'd love to!" Miku brightly smiles.

"Suuuure, that'd be great~" Rin agrees. Damn it, I can just _hear_ the sickeningly sweet teasing in her voice. It's like nails on a chalkboard.

"And you?" comes Gakupo's question, obviously talking to me.

I try my best to conceal my blush. I lift my eyes up to look at his face. Every time I see him, I keep getting memory flashes to our previous moments together. All of the intimacy… The photos… Damn it, if only my excitement could contain itself at this moment. "Um, yeah sure. I think your sister would appreciate it," I respond, putting on a smile.

"Yay! See, I knew they wouldn't mind, Gaku-nii!~" Gumi cheerfully exclaims. I notice that she's moving her arms and other upper body parts fine, so I'm left to assume that the poor girl must've lost the use of her legs. It must have been really tough for her and Gakupo.

"Of course, Gumi. Yet it's still always best to make sure," Gakupo warmly says.

"I'll go order our food, you two! Don't worry, I know the best toppings to get," Miku declares, with a proud laugh. She enters the Café, while Rin and I approach the table. I notice that the seats are very close together. My only option is to sit on Gakupo's left, since the other two chairs are next to Gumi and then Gakupo's right. And I'm pretty sure Rin and Miku would want to sit together, like they nearly always do.

With my legs slightly wobbling from nervousness, I awkwardly pull out the chair next to Gakupo, taking my place. I rest my hands on my knees under the table, waiting for Miku to come back. Even when she returns, it will take a while for the pizza and cake to be prepared.

Rin leans on the table, squishing her cheeks with her hands as she uses her elbows to prop herself up. She's staring at me suggestively and it's making me so uncomfortable.

I try to ignore her piercing looks. So, I focus on something else, yet end up finding it difficult since I'm so hungry. Letting my hunger get the best of me, I take a quick glance at Gumi's and Gakupo's meals. Gumi has fries and a hamburger with some salad, whereas Gakupo has a simple sandwich. I can't really tell which filling he has since I didn't want to stare for too long, but damn, the smells of their food only tempts me even more. Once I'm done being weird and staring at people's food, I set my gaze on the table in front of me.

"Hey, you're really pretty too, you know," Gumi suddenly says, speaking up and admiring Rin.

I've never seen Rin so flustered before. "Ah… M-Me? Really pretty? Don't be silly!" she laughs, a bit too hysterically as she lets embarrassment get the better of her.

While Rin and Gumi start up a conversation, I can suddenly feel some warmth on top of my hands under the table. Huh…? I subtly peek down, trying not to attract attention from Rin or Gumi, to see that Gakupo has placed his hand on top of mine. I glance back up at him, then he gives me a quick wink. "I…"

"So, how are you enjoying this autumn weather?" Gakupo casually asks.

"Ah… You know, it's not so bad. I have things like work to help take my mind off the weather. But it's been a weird mix between really cold and really warm," I reply, with a small laugh.

"Indeed it has," Gakupo says. "Did you… enjoy your morning?"

What a subtle way of embarrassing me. "Y-Yeah, I had a nice lie in…" I kinda wish I had a bit more time to lie in bed, so I could play with Gakupo's photo. Nngh… The thought of it makes me shift around uncomfortably, a warm sensation growing in my trousers. These are _not_ the appropriate type of pants to wear while facing manly troubles.

Knowing that the table covers up any interaction that may occur below a certain point, Gakupo slowly traces his hand across my leg and on top of my erection; all while nonchalantly keeping his eyes forward and most likely pretending to listen to Rin and Gumi's chat. I bite down on my lower lip, resisting as hard as I can to let out a soft moan. In order to seem innocent, I place my elbow on the table and rest my mouth against hand to cover myself up. However, I can feel myself buckling under pressure as Gakupo slowly massages my crotch with his fingers.

Damn it… What is he doing…? "Nn…" Realising I had accidentally let a low moan out, I follow it up with a fake yawn. "Nn, ahh…!" I rub my eyes, acting sleepy.

Rin glares at me when I yawn. "Are you tired? Seriously?"

I laugh in an apologetic manner. "Sorry, sorry. Early start and all," I lie. I feel Gakupo move his hand off my crotch, which is good but also bad. Good, because no one will figure anything out. But bad, because now I'm stuck with this half-erection.

A few minutes later, Miku comes out of the Café and over to our table, holding a big pizza plate in one hand and a cake in the other. Oh, thank god… Delicious food! Rin and I hungrily watch as she sets the huge pizza down, that's already pre-sliced. She sets the cake just next to it, making sure to leave room for Gumi and Gakupo's plates. "Woooww… Miku-chan…"

"So, so good!" Rin happily exclaims.

Miku grins. "They cooked up the pizza in no time for us, since it wasn't too busy inside. They also took out the cake."

I look at the pizza, inhaling its mouth-watering scent. It's steaming hot. Miku was right – she knows which toppings we love. Chicken, mushrooms, peppers and small pepperoni slices. It could do without the peppers but I'm not one to complain, since I know Rin likes them.

"Wowie… Gaku-nii, why couldn't we get pizza?" Gumi huffs, a childish pout forming on her face in jealousy.

"Aha… Sorry, Gumi. I didn't know they served it here," he admits.

"Would you like a bit of my slice, Gumi-chan?" Miku offers. "Or are you full after your lunch?"

I watch as Gumi looks to Gakupo for approval. Gakupo gives a nod, allowing her to go ahead. "Thank youuu!"

Miku picks up a slice with the most chicken on and splits it in half, side-ways. She hands the top half to Gumi, who takes it with eager eyes. "Be careful, sweetie. It's very hot."

Gumi smiles. "Ow- It is kind of hot, but I don't mind. I love pizza!"

"That makes four of us then," I say, with a laugh. I say just four, since I don't think pizza is really Gakupo's thing.

"Five, occasionally," he adds on cue, with a chuckle.

"Gaku-nii? Could we please stay out a bit longer today and spend some more time in town with our new friends?" Gumi sweetly requests, flashing her big blue eyes at her brother. Aw man, she's so adorable.

"I wouldn't mind that at all!~" Miku eagerly replies.

"I think it'd be awesome, too," Rin adds, with a confident nod.

Well… Looks like it's going to turn into a nice day trip. At least Gakupo and I can _kind of_ show our faces together in public. Even though it's completely innocent. "Sure, I don't mind that."

"Ah, Gumi! You gotta let us take you to our favourite shopping places! Gakupo-san, is that alright?" Rin wonders, wanting to take Gumi off his hands.

"Pleaaaase, Gaku-nii?" the young girl pleads. It seems she's really taken a liking to Miku and Rin.

Gakupo lets out a sigh, yet he seems happy. "Alright, Gumi. I think I need to use the bathroom after our meal, anyway. Ah… And of course, we've yet to formally introduce ourselves. I am Gakupo Kamui, ladies. This is my little sister Gumi."

"I'm Miku Hatsune. It's a pleasure to meet you and your sister, Gakupo-kun."

"Rin Kagamine. Good to meet you both!"

I suppose I have to 'introduce' myself as well. "Kaito Shion. It's nice to meet you two," I smile.

"Kaito, do you know the directions to a nearby bathroom?" Gakupo asks.

Huh? Why's he asking me? When I turn to face him, I can see a 'play along' kind of look flash on his expression. "Ah… Yeah, I think I do."

"Is it alright if we leave you ladies to do your shopping? You should eat up, and don't worry about waiting for us. You should have some fun."

Hm… I think I know what he's getting at. "Y-Yeah, the nearest bathroom is quite a hike away. I can text you two so we know when to meet back up."

Rin raises an eyebrow, appearing to be doubtful of us. I bet she can see right through my act. "Hmmm… Well, if you say so."

"I don't mind. Gaku-nii can go look at shops with Kaito-nii! And I can go to shops with Rin-nee and Miku-nee!" Gumi smiles, oblivious to it all. Thank god for her youth and innocence.

"Oh… Okay…" Miku frowns slightly. "Don't worry, then. We'll take care of your little Gumi-chan, Gakupo-kun."

"Alright. Now, Kaito… Do you mind showing me the way now?" Gakupo wonders.

I shove quite a bit of my first slice of pizza into my mouth, before nodding and standing up. I keep a hold of the pizza slice, since I'm starving and it's about a five-minute walk to the nearest bathroom. "Be back soon!" I say, through a mouth-full of food.

Gakupo and I depart from the Café, walking through the barely-populated streets. It seems as though this area is always quiet. I munch on my slice of pizza while we walk. "I decided I had to get you away from there. I… I can't control my urges any longer. This is the only time we'll do this in public."

I almost choke on my slice of pizza, the realisation just hitting me. _Oh!_ We're going to do it… In public?! "G-Gakupo— Are you sure?" I ask, after swallowing my food. I've finished off the pizza slice now, so I've got at least some energy to work with him. But, still… "Wh-What if we get caught…?"

Gakupo shakes his head. "Don't worry. I'm doing this for you, anyway. I felt that erection of yours…" he teases.

I blush, turning my head to the side. "Y-Yeah, 'cause you kept fondling me," I scoff.

Gakupo chuckles softly. "Mmhm, I did. So I'm going to pay you back just this once, by relieving you of that problem. Even now, I bet you're still desperate for it," he says in a quiet tone, so that no one but I can hear.

I stare down at the ground, dragging my feet. I'd be lying if I said the erection had gone away… If only it were that easy. "Are you sure you don't mind doing this?"

"I don't," he confidently says. "Besides, it's not like I have any of my toys out here." Good point.

"Alright. Thank you," I gently smile.

"Absolutely, my sweetheart."

…


	5. Chapter 4 - Forgotten Memories

_**Quick note, this chapter takes place in the past. So all things, like 'say/says' will become 'said'. Just clearing up any confusion. This will be a shorter chapter compared to the others. Thank you and enjoy.**_

 _ **...**_

 **Chapter Four: Forgotten Memories**

…

I sighed as I walked through this still not familiar campus. Even though I was surrounded by people of all different ages and personalities, I still didn't feel like I was fitting in. I had made no new friends. In fact, I hadn't made a friend at all. I had been here for two weeks, coming up to three, and I was the same old, lonely nerd. So I had spent all my time in the library, brushing up for upcoming exams. There was going to be a kind of test to see how well we could do when it came to exams.

I was sitting in class as normal, being one of the first students there. Everyone else always showed up late. My class was kind of small – we weren't in some big lecture hall, but rather, in a small little room full of approximately 20-30 students. It all depended on the day. The number of students was irrelevant anyway. I was only here to study and do the best I could.

It was today that we were told to expect a new professor, since our old one was going to retire. After waiting for everyone to arrive, our professor was the last to come through the door. I set my eyes upon him, taking in his appearance. He was fairly tall, with long purple samurai-like hair tied up. He was wearing a smart outfit; smarter than most of the professors here. He was wearing a full on suit. Maybe he was trying to make a good impression or something.

As the rest of the students settled down, he introduced himself. "Good morning, everyone. I am your new professor, Kamui-sensei. But please, call me Gakupo-san if you wish."

Just to be formal, I decided to stick with Kamui-sensei. I didn't realise it at the time but this was someone I would eventually get very close with. And with that, the lesson had begun. I spent any time I could trying to learn about Gakupo – such as his teaching methods, the kind of personality he had, all of that stuff. He appeared to be rather laidback, making him rather likeable amongst the majority of the students. This lead me to believe it would be okay to relax around him; that I'd have no pressure or worries, and could easily discuss anything with him.

The more time I spent in Gakupo's classes, the more I began to feel comfortable around him. I'm sure he had this relationship with other students, but I found it very easy to have simple conversations with him. At first, it was limited to just work and University in general. Then, it started to form into small talk about our outside lives. This gradually came on during the course of about two months – and at that point, I had never told him anything too personal, despite the fact that I considered him to be a friend. Eventually, the conversation just… kind of happened.

…

I was sitting in one of the smaller classrooms that day, a couple of weeks into my extra tutoring. Gakupo had offered to help me out, as I had previously told him I was struggling quite a bit with studying for the upcoming exam set. I had already told him bits and pieces about how I struggle in general with University, yet I never divulged any information in detail.

"So, Kaito-san. I was doing some thinking… Perhaps we should have a full one-on-one chat about your struggles at this University," Gakupo said suddenly, standing up from his desk at the front of the class.

I glanced up from my own desk, after being focused on some study sheets. I felt rather nervous about this kind of talk, yet somehow I felt as though I could go ahead with it. "Ah… Okay?"

Gakupo walked over to a desk beside me, pulling up a chair to sit close. "As your main lecturer and mentor here, I'm obviously quite concerned for your wellbeing. I can see you're under a lot of stress, particularly when it comes to exams. May I ask why that is?"

I let out a sigh, pausing to think for a moment. Even I'm not entirely sure. "I think it's just… the whole pressure of being here. I've been at this University for around…three months? And no matter what, people just don't want to be friends with me," I muttered. I felt pathetic whining to my teacher about friendship problems; it's as if I were sixteen years old again.

I could hear Gakupo give a heavy sigh upon hearing my words. "Ah, so that's what it is… It seems as though that's their loss, for not giving you a chance. You're a wonderfully smart student, Kaito-san. There's no reason for them to push you aside," he responded.

I couldn't help but feel my cheeks heat up at what he said. I had never heard someone say such nice words before, even if it was from a teacher. No… But he wasn't just a teacher. He was a friend, I'm sure of it. "Thank you for that, Kamui-sensei…" I quietly said, glancing down at my desk for a moment.

"Of course, Kaito-san," he smiled. "However, I think it's best if you don't worry yourself too much over friendships. I realise that is probably very easy for me to say… But you'll feel a lot better after ridding yourself of such stress. In the meantime, if you wish, I could be a friend to you."

Once again, I paused to think about this. I had already decided that Gakupo was sort of like a friend, rather than just a teacher… "Would that be too strange…?" I shyly wondered, letting out a nervous laugh after.

Gakupo laughed at this as well, before shaking his head. "I don't think so? I try not to think of myself as too important when it comes to these situations. I'm just a person, out of all of this. Which is why I could consider us being friends."

…

From that point forward, Gakupo and I actually became close. It wasn't incredibly close; however, there was still a bond there between us that I could feel. We spent whatever time we could together – Gakupo continued with his tutoring, which in turn helped pull my grades up. As the months passed, I started to forget about friendship issues. I focused on nothing but my studying. I gave myself a goal. However, one thing I never anticipated during our growing bond… was that I'd develop _actual_ feelings towards him. I only saw him as a close friend during those months; someone who I could rely on and confide all of my problems to. Whenever I needed someone to talk to, he would always be there to listen. I supposed it was only inevitable and natural that I would grow strong feelings towards the one person I spent most of my time with. However, it still felt unfair. He could have been married or had a relationship with another person, which is why I had ultimately decided to keep my feelings locked away. Not to mention the fact it would most likely be frowned upon, seen as unprofessional… Or even _he_ could have found it too boundary-breaking.

So, that is exactly what I did. During the months in which I had exams, I poured all of my energy into that, trying to push away my feelings in hopes that they would disappear. However, Gakupo was still there to support me during the entirety of my exam period. He would always give me reassuring comments and always asked how my exams went on the days I had them. He was undoubtedly one of the best teachers I ever had – although he and I were good friends, I noticed that he had a tendency to ask every single one of his students how their exams were going. He held no favouritism towards me and that's what I admired the most about him.

It was on one of the last days of the school year that I came to a possible life-changing decision. With the summer holidays approaching fast, I finally racked up the courage to express my feelings towards Gakupo – privately, of course. I didn't even care at the time if he held no feelings in return. I just had to get it off my chest; I had to thank him for all of his help during the year.

…

While the majority of the students at University were packing up ready for the summer holidays, or just preparing in general to move away from the campus, I took it upon myself to try and find Gakupo. He had told me just a few days back that he would be in his usual classroom, ready to receive some of the exam papers.

So, I had headed over there just after lunch time. I came into the classroom clutching a specially-wrapped lunch box which I had prepared for him, as a sort of parting gift. However, as I entered, I noticed there was no one around. The entire classroom was empty. "Huh…?" I whispered, confused by this. As the realisation hit me, I felt my heart begin to sink in my chest out of disappointment.

I walked over to Gakupo's desk, taking in more of my surroundings – only to notice that even his desk was empty. Just as I was about to turn away from the desk to head out, a yellow sticky-note caught my attention. I placed the lunch box down on the desk, to peel the sticky-note off and take it into my hands and read it.

' _Kaito-san. I had to leave early. My career requires me to move onto elsewhere. I wish you all the best for your next year at University and I hope you are safe during the summer. I hope you can understand. Thank you for being an amazing student and a good friend. Yours, Gakupo.'_

As I took in each word, I could feel the knot in my stomach grow tighter, along with my legs growing shaky and my breathing quick. I could only stare in complete disbelief at the note he had left for me. I felt entirely broken. I was perhaps foolish for thinking we could have had something more than friendship… Which is why I remained emotionless and speechless. Though I could never have guessed the emotional impact this would later have on me. It was just so typical… As soon as I go to tell someone how I feel, they ended up not being around anymore.

It was this moment that made me throw in the towel for University. After being physically and mentally drained due to so many exams, due to having a severe lack of interaction with other students for the full year, and finally after losing the only one who was important to me… I decided that enough was enough. I had to take a break to save myself from being admitted into a hospital for a breakdown. I knew I was at my breaking point ever since I started my exams. Along with this break, I had decided to completely block out any memories I gained from being at University. They carried nothing but bitterness; they only made me upset and angry at myself, especially since I had the chance to confess, yet I wasted that chance.

I knew I had a long road ahead of me after withdrawing from University. I went back home to my parents to reluctantly explain the situation and they gladly took me in, but only temporarily. After that, I remained strong to pick myself up and continue with my life. It wasn't easy, yet nothing worthwhile in life is.

…

 _ **I know, I know. A short chapter, but I wanted to give a little insight to Kaito's past. So yes, Gakupo and Kaito did know each other in the past- but due to their individual circumstances, and the amount of time between their meetings, they don't recognise each other just yet. I'm probably going to hold out on a few more chapters until they actually realise, then I'll start to kick in with why Kaito should most definitely have trust issues.**_


End file.
